Arrowverse Wars
by Savitar1
Summary: It would combine characters from the Arrowverse and the story from Star Wars
1. Character List

First, I'll start with who will be who in this story.

EPISODES I-III

EPISODES I-III

Robert Queen- Qui gon Jin

Oliver- Obi Wan

Barry- Anakin

Merlyn- Maul

Iris- Padme

Garrick- Yoda

Garfield Lynns (Firefly)- Grievous

Zoom- Count Dooku

Curtis Holt- Jar Jar Binks

Thawne (as Wells)- Palpatine

Slade Wilson- Jango Fett

Ray- C3-PO

Felicity- R2-D2

Cyrus Vanch- Nute Gunray

Walter (Moira's second husband)- Mace Windu

Speed Force- The Force

Quentin Lance- Senator Organa

Everyman- Zam Wissel

EPISODES IV-VI

Wally- Luke

Sara- Leia

Snart- Han Solo

Mick- Chewbacca

Diggle-Lando

Thawne- The Emperor

Savitar- Vader

Darhk- Tarkin

Waverider- Millennium Falcon

Frank Bertinelli- Jabba the Hutt

Grant Wilson- Boba Fett

HR- The comic relief imperial officer

Legion of Doom- The Empire

McSnurtle- The Rancor

EPISODE VII

Prometheus- Kylo Ren

Kassandra Savage- Rey

Jax- Finn

Rip Hunter- Hux

Vandal Savage- Snoke

Rene- Poe Dameron

Sara-Leia

Snart- Han Solo

Mick-Chewbacca

Amaya- Max Kenada

Vanishing Point- Starkiller Base

Dinah Drake- Captain Phasma

ROGUE ONE

Stein- Galen Erso

Clarissa Stein- Lyra

Lily- Jyn Erso

Nate- Cassian

Roy- K-2

Julian- The pilot

Cisco- Chirrou

Jonn Jonnz- Saw Gerrera

Hartley- Krennic

Darhk- Tarkin

Tony Woodward- Baze

If there's anything I left out, let me know.

Just to be clear, Savitar being Vader does not mean I think he's future Barry, I'm just using it because it's the best option.

Here are my working titles:

Episode I- The Flashpoint Menace

Episode II- Attack of the Metas

Episode III- Thawne's Revenge

Episode IV- A New Flash

Episode V- The Legion's Retaliation

Episode VI- Return of The Flash

Episode VII- The Franchise Rebooted

A New One

Let me know what you think in the replies.

The characters will still be addressed by their actual names in this storyline.


	2. EPISODE I-THE FLASHPOINT MENACE

EPISODE I- THE FLASHPOINT MENACE

After watching Iris die at the hands of Savitar, Barry Allen snapped and went throughout the timeline and changed it completely, now teams Arrow, Flash, and the Legends have been altered, with no hope of restoring the timeline to how it was...

Oliver: I don't know why we even bother trying to negotiate with Cyrus Vanch and the trade federation.

Robert: Oliver, in order to become a true speedster, you must learn patience.

Oliver: I will.

Cyrus Vanch: Who did you say they sent for negotiations?

Droid: Speedsters.

Cyrus Vanch: Leave me alone for a minute, I need to make a call.

Wells/Thawne: Why have you called me?

Cyrus Vanch: Sir, their are speedsters here.

Thawne: Well, deal with them, they can't interfere with our plans.

Cyrus Vanch: Yes, sir.

The room is filled with a toxic gas.

Oliver: We need to get out of here.

Robert: Thanks, Captain Obvious.

They phase through the door with dozens of droids waiting for them.

They destroy them all and discover the tanks they plan to take to Naboo.

Oliver: How will we get out of here?

Robert: We'll stowaway in one these tanks.

They get in a tank and land on the planet.

A tank almost kills Curtis but Robert saves him.

Robert: Are you okay?

Curtis: Meesa be fine.

Robert: Why are you talking like that?

Curtis: Sorry, force of habit, I was raised by Gungans.

Robert: Can you take us to your city?

Curtis: Sure, but since I'm human I'm not welcome around there these days.

They go to the city.

Gungan: What are you doing here, Curtis?

Robert: You can speak actual English?

Curtis: Yeah, that's why I was banished, I taught some of them how to speak like normal people.

Robert: That's excessive.

Curtis: Tell me about it, take me to the bosses.

Leader: All I'll do is give you a means of transportation to the surface, but the best route will require you to go through the planet's core.

Robert: We'll need a guide, can we take Curtis with us?

Leader: Sure.

While they are traveling they encounter a large fish.

Oliver: Oh shit, how are we going to get out of this mess?

A bigger fish eats the fish.

Robert: There's always something bigger.

Oliver: Let's leave before it decides to come after us.

It attacks them.

Robert: Too late.

An even bigger fish eats the fish. They reach the surface.

Oliver: Finally.

They find the queen and get her off planet

Oliver: Where do we go next?

Robert: Tatooine.

Oliver: The Bertinelli's base of operations?

Robert: It's better than a federation controlled planet.

They land on Tatooine and encounter a young Barry Allen.

Barry: Wow, you are beautiful.

Iris: Thank you, what are you building?

Barry: A droid to help my mom with work.

Iris: Why does it have a wig on?

Barry: It just looks funnier with it.

Iris: Fair enough.

Barry activates Ray.

Ray: Hello, how are you today?

Barry: I'm fine, Ray.

Robert: Can you help us find the parts we need.

Barry: They are a little out of your price range, but if you convinced Watto to let me race, then it'll be enough for your parts.

Robert convinces Watto to let Barry race and Barry wins.

Watto: As part of our agreement, you will get the parts and the boy.

Robert: Thank you.

They are about to leave Tatooine but they are attacked by someone.

Oliver: What was that?

Robert: I don't know, but it was well trained.

They arrive on Coruscant.

Barry: What is the speed force?

Robert: The speed force is an entity that has existed since this universe was born and it will be here until every atom stops.

Barry: I could be a speedster?

Robert: Yes, and I'll train you.

Queen West: I must return to Naboo.

Senator Wells: Queen, are you sure about this, be reasonable.

Queen West: I will not stand by and watch my people suffer and die.

They leave for Naboo.

Thawne: They are going back to Naboo, are you prepared for them?

Merlyn: Yes, I will strike the moment they arrive.

Thawne: Good.

They land on Naboo and Queen Iris West convinces the Gungans to help them retake the planet. Robert and Oliver encounter Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver: We're ready for you this time.

Merlyn: Likewise.

The three speedsters battle.

Barry: I wish there was something I could do to help.

He then looked at a ship and smiled.

Barry: Follow me, Felicity.

They board the ship and destroy the control ship.

Iris: How did he do that?

During the battle between Oliver, Robert, and Merlyn, Oliver and Robert are separated and Robert battles Merlyn alone.

Merlyn: You can't defeat me alone.

Robert: We'll see about that.

Merlyn fatally injured Robert.

Oliver: Noooooooooo!

Oliver then battles Merlyn alone.

Merlyn: If your master couldn't defeat me, what chance do you have?

Oliver: I'm stronger than you think.

Oliver cuts Merlyn's hand off and knocks him into the seemingly bottomless pit.

Oliver: Robert, stay with me.

Robert: Please, train the boy, he is the one destined to save us all.

Oliver: I will.

Robert: Also, you should know, I'm your father.

Oliver: What?

Robert: I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I thought it would hurt too much.

Oliver: I forgive you.

Robert dies.

They return to Coruscant.

Senator Wells: Have you heard the news, I'm the new Chancellor. I couldn't have done it without your help, your majesty.

Queen West: I just did what I thought best for my people.

Later that night.

Barry: Why do speedsters get cremated?

Oliver: If someone got their hands on a speedster's DNA they could figure out how to replicate our powers.

Barry: What will happen to me now?

Oliver: I swore to Robert to train you in the ways of the speed force, and I will.

Walter: When dealing with evil speedsters, there are always two, a master and apprentice, which one died?

Garrick: We might never know.

The End

Sorry if it isn't good but I have seven more in the works so I can improve.


	3. EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE METAS

EPISODE II

ATTACK OF THE METAS

There is a great struggle occuring in the galaxy, a group of systems controlled by beings with incredible powers, metahumans, have chosen to secede from the Republic, they are being lead by a speedster named Hunter Zolomon, senator Iris West is en route to Coruscant to assist in the matter...

They are on the landing platform.

Guard: Well, looks like we were worried for nothing.

(Boooom)

The ship has blown up.

Iris: We have to help them.

Guard: We can't, it's too late for them, they've already completed their mission, time for you to do yours.

Iris: Hunter Zolomon was the one behind the attempt on my life, I'm sure of it.

Walter: Hunter wouldn't do this, he was one of us.

Iris: Yes he **_was_** , it's clear he's abandoned your ways.

Garrick: Until we have caught the assassin that is trying to kill you, you will be protected by Oliver Queen and Barry Allen.

Oliver: Relax Barry.

Barry: Sorry, I just haven't seen her for a decade.

Oliver: Don't let your feelings get the better of you.

Barry: I'll try.

Slade: Careful Everyman, these are very poisonous.

Everyman: I know, you've said this already.

Slade: Then you know what happens if you get caught.

Everyman releases the worms in Iris's room. Barry gets there just in time to save her and then he and Oliver chase Everyman into a club and catches him.

Oliver: Why did you try to kill Iris West? Who hired you?

Everyman: It was a mercenary named...

(Slade kills Everyman)

Everyman: Damn it!

Everyman dies.

Oliver: Poison dart. Curarae.

Barry: Doesn't Floyd Lawton use that very same poison?

Oliver: Yes, but he retired, although he may be able to tell me where this mercenary is getting his supply.

Lawton: Hello Oliver, what can I do for you?

Oliver: Someone was killed with curarae last night.

Lawton: I had nothing to do with it.

Oliver: I know, I just need you to tell me where this dart came from.

Lawton: There are many places to get curarae, but the design of this dart suggest Kamino.

Oliver: Thank you for the information.

Oliver goes to Kamino, meanwhile, on Naboo.

Iris: I know a place that's secluded, we would be safe there.

Barry: I'm in charge of security.

Iris: Yes, but I know this planet far better than you so you will listen to me.

Barry: Very well.

They go to the safehouse.

Barry: This place is beautiful, it is much better than my home.

Iris: That is why I chose this place.

Barry: I love you Iris, the thought of not being with you hurts me.

Barry kisses Iris.

Iris: Barry, we can't do this, we would never work out.

Barry: Can't we at least try?

Iris: No, you won't risk everything you have done just to be with me, I won't allow it.

Oliver lands on Kamino.

Kaminoan: Hello, are you a speedster?

Oliver: Yes.

Kaminoan: Please, come with me.

Oliver: Very well.

Kaminoan: This is our prime minister, prime minister, this is a speedster.

Prime Minister: What is your name , speedster?

Oliver: Oliver Queen.

Prime Minister: Have you come for the clones?

Oliver: What clones?

Prime Minister: A speedster came here ten years ago and requested a batch of 10,000 clones to be produced.

Oliver: Who was this speedster?

Prime Minister: I believe his name was Max Mercury.

Oliver: Max Mercury has been dead for nine years. Who is the clone template.

Prime Minister: Slade Wilson, he also asked we give him a clone that was never tampered with, he treats it like a son, his name is Grant.

Oliver: Could you take me to him?

Prime Minister: Certainly.

Slade: Hello, have you finally come to see what the clone army looks like?

Oliver: Yes, they look like they're a force to be reckoned with.

Slade: Believe me, they'll do the job nicely.

Oliver: Did Max Mercury ask you to donate your genetics to create this army?

Slade: No, I was approached by a man who called himself Zoom.

Oliver leaves.

Slade: Pack your things Grant, we have to leave.

Slade and Grant escape and Oliver follows them. Meanwhile, on Naboo.

Barry: I need to go back to Tatooine.

Iris: Why?

Barry: I just know something's happened.

Iris: I'm going with you.

They go to Tatooine.

Barry: Where's Nora Allen Watto?

Watto: I had to sell her, but the guy freed her and married her.

Barry: What's his name?

Watto: Lars.

They go to the farm.

Barry: Where is my mother.

Lars: She was taken by Raiders.

Barry goes to the village and finds Nora.

Barry: Mom!

Nora: Barry, you have grown so much, I'm proud of who you've become. I love you.

Nora dies.

Barry: Noooooooooo!

Barry snaps and kills every Raider in the village and takes Nora's body back to the farm and buries it.

Oliver: I'm calling from Geonosis, I've found the assassin, his name is Slade Wilson.

Oliver gets caught.

Oliver: What do you want, Zolomon?

Zolomon: I came to ask you for help.

Oliver: Why would I help you?

Zolomon: Because, the Senate is now controlled by an evil speedster calling himself the Reverse-Flash.

Oliver: I don't believe you.

Zolomon: That is your choice, but I warned you.

On Tatooine.

Iris: We're going.

Barry: No, my priority is keeping you safe.

Iris: Well, I'm going, so you have to go with me to protect me.

Ray: Lets go already!

Barry and Iris go to Geonosis but get caught.

Iris: Barry, I love you.

They kiss.

They break free and several speedsters appear and assist them.

Zolomon: Ah, Walter, nice to see you again.

Walter: This ends now, Hunter.

Zolomon: Can't allow it to end yet, anyways, you're outmatched.

The Mist, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Killer Frost appear. Walter leapt from the balcony right after stabbing Slade Wilsonthrough the eye and killing him.

The speedsters fight but half of them are dead before reinforcements arrive, the clone army.

Zolomon escapes.

Zolomon: The war has begun.

Thawne: Excellent, all the pieces are falling into place.

Barry and Iris get married in secret.

The End.

When Ray said "let's go already," that was a quote from an animated show that premiered in 1999, guess the show and character who said it correctly and you win.


	4. EPISODE III THAWNE'S REVENGE

EPISODE III

THAWNE'S REVENGE

The war between the republic and the separatists has come to a head, Zolomon has kidnapped Chancellor Wells, Oliver and Barry are on their way to rescue him...

Wells: Oh, thank God you found me, hurry, Zolomon will be back any minute.

Oliver: Barry, free him while I keep a lookout.

Barry: Wells, are you okay.

Wells: I'm fine, just hurry.

Oliver: Too late.

Zolomon: You've finally arrived. Good.

Barry, Oliver, and Zolomon battle. Zolomon knocks Oliver out.

Zolomon: Well, here we are again Barry, are you waiting for history to repeat itself.

Barry: I'm a lot more powerful than I was the last time we fought.

In order to defeat him, Barry Allen accidentally ran so fast he travelled to the future.

Four Days from now:

Iris: Please don't do this, please, it's not too late.

Iris is seemingly killed by a hooded figure.

Barry: Noooooooooo!

Zolomon: Well, looks like even if you stop me, you lose your whole world.

(Zolomon starts laughing)

Barry: Shut up.

Barry grabs Zolomon and runs back to the present.

Wells: Excellent Barry, now kill him.

Barry: I shouldn't.

Wells: He's too dangerous to be left alive, do it.

Barry kills Zolomon.

Wells: Good work, it was for the best.

They escape but are captured by Firefly.

Firefly: Welcome, speedsters.

Barry: Well, you're shorter than I thought.

Firefly: Your blades will make great trophies.

Barry: I doubt that, now Felicity.

Felicity starts acting crazy to distract them. Oliver and Barry get their retractable arm blades back.

Firefly escapes. Oliver and Barry make it to the ship and escape as well.

They go to Coruscant.

Walter: How are you, Chancellor.

Wells: I'm fine, considering what has occurred, I would be worse if it weren't for Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. Even though Zolomon is dead, Firefly is still alive and he has now taken control of the droid army.

Walter: I assure you, catching him is our top priority.

Wells: Good day to you.

Barry finds Iris.

Barry: Iris, I've missed you.

Iris: Likewise.

Barry: What about names for the baby?

Iris: Well, if it's a boy, Wally, if it's a girl, Sara.

Back at the Council of Speedsters

Garrick: Barry, we have decided to appoint you to be one of the members of the Council, but you will not be a master.

Barry: How can that be? It doesn't make sense and it isn't fair.

Barry leaves.

Oliver: Barry, the Council has assigned you to a very difficult mission.

Barry: What is it?

Oliver: They want you to spy on the Chancellor and report back to them on his activities.

Barry: They're asking me to betray everything I believe in, everything they taught me.

Oliver: I didn't want to put you in this situation, believe me.

Barry is with Chancellor Wells.

Wells: Hello, Barry.

Barry: Hello, Chancellor.

Wells: There is something troubling you, what is it?

Barry: I saw Iris die.

Wells: You know, I heard a story about a speedster who was able to give his powers to someone, allowing them to live longer.

Barry: What happened, where is he?

Wells: Unfortunately, after teachings his apprentice how to accomplish such a feat, his apprentice killed him in his sleep.

Barry: Can I learn to do this?

Wells: Not from any of the speedsters you know, they see this ability as unnatural, that giving up your gift, even to save a life, is a mistake.

Barry: How do you know this?

Wells: Because, this ability was taught to me long ago.

Barry: You're a speedster?

Wells: Yes.

Barry leaves before Wells can explain.

On some planet in the outer rim. Oliver Queen has found Firefly.

Firefly: I know how to fight you pathetic speedsters, Zolomon taught me how, now you will die.

Oliver and Firefly fight, Oliver kills Firefly.

Now, back to Coruscant.

Barry: Walter.

Walter: What is it Mr. Allen?

Barry: I have discovered that the Chancellor is the evil speedster we have been searching for.

Walter: Our worst fear is now reality, wait in the temple, once we arrest the Chancellor, we will talk.

Barry: But you'll need my help if you're to bring him in.

Walter: I'll handle it.

Four speedsters leave to fight Wells.

Wells: Hello Walter, why are you here?

Walter: We know what you truly are, Reverse-Flash.

Wells: That is only a nickname I picked up.

Walter: Then what is your real name?

The red, retractable blades were revealed.

Wells: Eobard Thawne.

By the time Barry got there, only one remained, Walter. Wells looks different.

Thawne: Please, don't kill me, I'm too weak to fight.

Walter: No, this ends now, Thawne.

Thawne: Please don't, I'm not fighting, I'm defenseless.

Barry: Don't, he is a person, he deserves a trial.

Walter: He is the Chancellor, he controls the Senate and the courts, he's too dangerous to be left alive.

Barry: I need him alive.

Barry cuts Walter's hand off before he can kill Thawne.

Thawne vibrates his hand through Walter's chest and then uses the other hand to throw him out the window.

Barry: Please, help me save Iris, I can't live without her.

Thawne: Barry Allen is dead, you are now Savitar, the God of Speed. I will order the clones to kill the other speedsters.

Barry: What is it you wish me to do, master?

Thawne: Kill those younglings at the temple, and then go to Mustafar and deal with Cyrus Vanch and the rest of the trade federation. Once you do that, I'll help you save Iris.

Barry: It will be done.

Barry goes to the temple and kills the younglings, then on to Mustafar and he carried out his master's orders. While the clones do exactly as ordered and kill the speedsters.

Senator Lance: What the hell is going on in there?

Clone: We have it handled.

A youngling appears and starts killing clones. Lance heads for cover, and the clones kill the youngling

Senator Lance: No!

Lance escapes and picks up Garrick and Oliver.

Garrick: So many speedsters dying at once, screaming in agony. We must defeat the last of the evil speedsters.

Oliver: No problem, there's only one left.

Garrick: Not anymore, I'm sorry Oliver, but he has corrupted Barry.

Oliver: What, that's not possible.

Garrick: There is footage of him killing younglings at the temple. The two of us will split up and fight one of them. I will fight Thawne.

Oliver: No matter what he's done, I can't fight him.

Garrick: The boy you met on Tatooine is gone, consumed by Savitar. You aren't powerful enough to fight Thawne, you must fight Barry.

Oliver uses Iris to get to Mustafar.

Barry: Iris.

Iris: Barry.

Barry: Oliver. Why did you bring him here, he wants to kill me.

Iris: I didn't mean to bring him here, I swear.

Oliver: She didn't know, Barry.

Barry: You're just jealous, soon I will be powerful enough to kill Thawne and then me, Iris, and our child will rule the galaxy.

Iris: Please don't do this,please, it's not too late.

Barry stabs Iris in the shoulder and she falls unconscious.

Barry: You turned her against me.

Oliver: You did that yourself.

Thanks to their superspeed, Oliver and Barry's fight took place all over Mustafar and it only took second, each blow fast enough to break the sound barrier and strong enough to break through steel. Eventually, Oliver won, but he lost his connection to the speed force. He left Barry, with his legs cut off, to burn next to a river of molten lava, not even his enhanced regenerative capabilities could heal him completely, they just kept him alive and conscious enough to feel every burn. Thawne found him and saved him, he gave Barry a suit that would keep him alive and gave him new legs. Together, they created a legion of soldiers that represented doom and death wherever they went, they also began construction on weapon capable of destroying planets.

Oliver: Is she still alive?

Ray: Yes, but she has gone into labor.

They go to a safehouse and wait for Garrick and Senator Lance.

Oliver: Tell me you succeeded.

Garrick: He was too powerful, I failed.

Iris is giving birth.

Lance: How's Iris?

Medical Droid: She's healthy but, we're losing her, she's lost the will to live, but we can save the children.

Lance: Children?

Medical Droid: She is carrying twins.

First to be born is a boy.

Iris: Wally.

Next a girl.

Iris: Are you sure she's mine?

Oliver: I just pulled her out of you, so yeah, is this because she's white?

Iris: I just assumed that since they were twins they'd at least look similar.

Oliver: Well, they're fraternal twins, meaning they came from two different fertilized eggs.

Iris: Okay, I'm dying, I don't need this talk. Her name is Sara.

Iris dies.

Lance: I'll take the girl, after we lost Laurel, me and Dinah always wanted another girl.

Garrick: What about the boy?

Oliver: I'll take him to Barry's stepbrother and his wife, Joe and Francine on Tatooine.

Oliver arrives on Tatooine.

Joe: What's his name?

Oliver: Wally. Wally West.

The End


	5. EPISODE IV A NEW FLASH

EPISODE IV

A NEW FLASH

Twenty years ago, a war swept through the galaxy, both sides fell, in there place rose an entity far worse than both, the Legion of Doom, the legion rules the galaxy, they killed anyone who opposed them, until a rebellion formed to fight their tyranny, Sara Lance, one of the leaders of the rebellion, has the plans to the Legion's greatest weapon, the Death Star, and she's on her way to the rebellion's headquarters...

Sara's ship is attacked.

Ray: What's happening Felicity?

Felicity: I don't know, I just want to get out of here.

Ray: We're doomed.

Storm troopers board the ship, killing every rebel they see. Savitar arrives.

Ray: Felicity, where are you, we need to hide.

Savitar: Where are the plans you stole?!

Rebel: What plans, we are on a diplomatic mission.

Savitar: I will tear this ship apart if I have to, I will do whatever it takes to find those plans!

Ray: Felicity, what are you doing?

Felicity: What does it look like?

Ray: Why are you taking the escape pod?

Felicity: Sara gave us a mission.

Ray: What mission?

Felicity: To get the Death Star plans off this ship, I'm going to use it to get to Tatooine.

Ray: Out of my way, I'm going first, I can actually speak English.

The droids escape to Tatooine.

Ray: This is a great situation you've gotten us into, where are you going?

Felicity: The nearest village.

Felicity leaves Ray.

Ray: Ugh, hey, there's a vehicle, I'll just walk over to it, hello, oh shit.

Jawas stun Ray.

Felicity: Hello, anyone out there?

Jawas stun Felicity.

Felicity: Ugh, if I could get a hangover, this is probably how I'd feel.

Ray: Felicity?

Felicity: Ray?

Ray: What's going to happen to us?

Felicity: How would I know?

The vehicle stops.

The Jawas take the droids out and put them in a straight line.

Joe: What do you have for me today?

Ray: Please take me, I can speak many languages and I'm good with technology.

Joe: Sold, I'll take the red astromech too.

Felicity: Like hell you are.

Felicity sabotages the astromech.

Joe: Okay, I'll take the blue one. Wally, get the droids.

Enter Wally West.

Wally: But Uncle Joe, I have to go to Tosche Station and get power converters.

Joe: You can do that later.

Wally takes Ray and Felicity inside the house and cleans them.

Wally: How are you guys so damaged?

Ray: We're part of the Rebellion.

Wally: Really?

Ray: Yeah.

Wally: Hey, there's something in there.

A hologram starts playing.

Sara: I need your help, Oliver Queen, you're my only hope.

Wally: She's gorgeous. Wait Oliver Queen, I've met him, he's a crazy, old, guy.

Wally talks to Joe.

Wally: Who's Oliver Queen?

Joe: A dead man, he died at the same time as your father.

Wally: Did he know him?

Joe: Yes.

Wally goes out searching for Oliver Queen, but encounters Sand People. Oliver comes in screeching and saves him.

Oliver: Are you alright?

Wally: Yeah, but this droid says it belongs to you.

Oliver: I've never owned a droid.

They enter his house.

Wally: Did you know my father?

Oliver: He and I were speedsters, we fought in the clone wars.

Wally: Really?

Oliver: Yes, he was an amazing warrior and pilot.

Wally: How did he die?

Oliver: He was betrayed and murdered by a speedster named Savitar.

Wally: Felicity has something for.

Sara: Oliver Queen, you're my only hope, if you are watching this, that means the legion has captured me, you must get this droid back to Alderaan. It contains secrets that could save the galaxy.

Wally: You think I'd have a shot with her?

Oliver: Probably not, no, I suggest you don't even really try.

They find the Jawas.

Wally: Why would they want to kill Jawas?

Oliver: To find the droids.

Wally: If they traced them here, that means they traced them back home.

Wally gets back in time to see Joe and Francine dead, and their house burnt to the ground.

Wally: Take me with you, there's nothing here for me now, and train me to be a speedster.

Oliver: I will, but first we find a pilot.

They go to the cantina.

Oliver: I think I found someone, this man's name is Mick Rory and he works on a ship that might suit our needs.

Snart: I'm Leonard Snart and I pilot the Waverider.

(Mick growls)

Snart: Please forgive Mick, after his home was burned down with his family inside, he was raised by wookies. What can I do for you?

Oliver: We need you to take us and two droids to Alderaan, no questions asked.

Snart: 10000.

Wally: We can buy a ship with that much money.

Snart: Who would fly it.

Wally: I would, I'm actually a good pilot.

Snart: If you were, you wouldn't be here looking for one, would you?

Oliver: 2000 now, 15000 when we get there.

Snart: Deal.

Greedo: Hello, Snart.

Snart: What do you want, Greedo?

Greedo: Frank Bertinelli put a large bounty on your head, I'm just collecting.

Snart: Like hell you are.

Snart shoots Greedo and turns him into an ice sculpture.

Wally: Where did you guys get your guns?

Snart: Bertinelli hired us to steal some weapons from a man named Hondo Ohnaka, this was one of them, Mick got a handheld flamethrower.

They go to the hangar and leave for Alderaan. Meanwhile, on the Death Star.

Savitar: No matter what we do, she won't talk.

Darhk: Maybe it's time we try something else.

Officer: Where should we go?

Darhk: Set a course for Alderaan.

The Death Star arrives.

Savitar: Sara Lance, come with me.

Sara: Darhk, should've known you were here.

Darhk: I've missed you too. Tell me the location of you base, now.

Sara: Or what?

Darhk: Or we destroy your planet. Now, what is the location of your base?

Sara: Leave Alderaan alone, it is a peaceful planet.

Darhk: I will if you give me the location.

Sara: Dantooine.

Darhk: Thank you, blow up the planet.

Sara: What? Why?

Darhk: We're already here and I had to ask you more than once.

Alderaan is destroyed.

The Waverider arrives.

Snart: Where the hell is Alderaan?

Oliver: It's gone.

Wally: Where did that fighter come from?

Snart: Best bet, that moon over there.

Oliver: That's no moon.

Snart: We're caught in the tractor beam.

They are captured. They hide when the troopers search the ship.

Savitar: Did you find anything?

Trooper: No, sir.

Savitar: Have two troopers stand guard, just in case.

They sneak out and jump the Stormtroopers and take there suits.

Felicity gets into the network.

Felicity: Tell them Sara Lance is on board and scheduled for execution.

Ray relays the message.

Wally: Are you sure?

Ray: She is.

Wally: We have to save her.

Snart: I'm not risking my life for a girl I don't even know.

Wally: I'm going with or without you.

Snart: Fine.

They go to the detention center.

Officer: Why are you here?

Wally: Prisoner transfer.

Officer: No one told me, check him.

They attack the troopers and free Sara.

Sara: You're a little short for a Stormtrooper.

Wally: I'm saving you, make fun of my height later.

Snart: You have an idea of how we can get out of here?

Wally: No.

Sara: I do follow me.

They jump into a trash compactor.

Snart: Good idea, this is a much better situation.

Sara you weren't coming up with anything.

Wally: Fight later, focus on getting out of here. Felicity, get us out of here.

The walls begin to close in.

Wally: Hurry.

They barely stop the compactor from crushing them. There all laughing and screaming.

Wally: HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sara: What the hell was that?

Snart: Yeah, you sounded a bit like a homicidal clown there.

Wally: Sorry.

They make it back to the Waverider.

Wally: Where's Oliver.

Oliver: You'll never win, Savitar.

Savitar: You clearly forgot about what happened twenty years ago. You can't fight me, we both know you lost your speed.

Oliver: I will become far more powerful if you strike me down.

Savitar kills Oliver.

Wally: No!

Snart: It's too late, we have to go now.

They escape and make it back to the Rebel Base. They look over the plans and find the weak spot.

Commander: Get back to your fighters.

Wally: Are you coming with us?

Snart: No, it's suicide.

Wally: We could use your help.

Snart: Sorry, I can't do it.

Wally: Okay. I really thought he would come with us.

Sara: He's made his choice.

They go back to the Death Star, but six people die trying to destroy it.

Fighter Pilot: It's up to you, Wally.

When Wally tries to make the shot, he hears something.

Oliver: Wally, rely on your senses.

Savitar appears and shoots Felicity. Snart shows up and saves Wally.

Snart: Hurry up and make the shot, I got your back.

Wally hit his mark.

Wally: Yeah, Deadshot who?

They leave before it blows.

Darhk: Oh, shi...

(Boooooooooom)

They're at the reward ceremony.

Mick: Where's my medal?

Snart and Wally receive their medals.

The End.


	6. EPISODE V- THE LEGION'S RETALIATION

EPISODE V

THE LEGION'S RETALIATION

After destroying the Death Star, Wally West and the rest of the Rebel Alliance have gone into hiding, their location unknown...

Snart: Hurry up and get back, we don't need you freezing out there.

Wally: I will, I just need to finish scouting the perimeter.

A large animal attacks Wally and takes him to his cave.

Wally: Where am I?

He saw a large gorilla eating his taun taun.

Wally: Oh, thank God I have a banana.

Wally pulls out the banana.

Wally: Hey, you want this?

The gorilla goes over to Wally with the taun taun's blood all over his face.

Wally: That's right, come and get it, you stupid monkey, there we go.

Gorilla: Grodd hates banana!

Wally: Oh shit, a telepathic gorilla that refers to itself in the third person. This place can't get any weirder.

Wally cuts Grodd's arm off, cuts himself free and escapes.

Oliver: Wally, you must go to Dagobah, there lives a speedster named Jay Garrick, he will teach you in the ways of the speed force.

Wally: Oliver.

Back at the base.

Snart: Where's Wally?

Rebel: He hasn't returned yet.

Snart: I'm going out for him.

Sara: You can't, we need you here.

Snart: _We,_ what about _you_?

Sara: I don't know what you're talking about, you're a good leader.

Snart: That's It?

Sara: You're delusional.

Snart: As soon as I bring Wally back, I'm gone.

Sara: Fine by me.

Snart leaves and finds Wally, but his taun taun dies.

Snart: Oh great, sorry Wally, but this'll keep you alive.

He cuts open the taun taun and shoves Wally inside. A pilot on patrol spotted them and brought them back to base, but not before a probe droid saw them.

Piett: Sir, we've found them, they're on an ice planet called Hoth.

Savitar: Set a course for Hoth.

The Legion's forces arrive.

Rebel: We have a walker over here.

Sara: Send troops to intercept. Distract them while we evacuate.

Snart: We need time to fix the Waverider.

Once the Waverider is repaired, they escape.

Wally: I need to go to Dagobah.

Snart: Okay.

Wally takes an X-wing and travels to Dagobah. They crash land on the planet.

Wally: Felicity, where are you?

He then sees her in the water and also noticed the fish coming towards her.

Wally: Watch out.

Felicity fights off the fish.

An old man appears.

Garrick: Why are you here?

Wally: I'm looking for a speedster named Jay Garrick.

Garrick: Follow me.

He takes Wally back to his house.

Wally: This is your place?

Garrick: Yes.

Wally: Where's Garrick?

Garrick: Patience.

Wally: This is a time sensitive issue.

Garrick: I can't train him, he is impatient and as angry as his father

Oliver: I was no different when you trained me. He can learn.

Garrick: He's too old.

Wally: Garrick?

Oliver: You must, he's our best hope.

Garrick: Very well. I will train him.

Garrick begins to train Wally.

Sara: Where should we go next?

Snart: There's a place on Bespin we could go to, Star City, I know a guy there, John Diggle, we go way back.

Sara: Are you sure he'll help us?

Snart: Trust me, he'll help us, he hates the Legion.

They arrive at Star City.

John: Snart, how have you been?

Snart: I'm fine, we need to stay here for awhile.

John: Another job gone wrong?

Snart: You could say that.

Ray: Hey, you look familiar, what are you doing with that blaster? Don't do what I think you're gonna do, please don't, ahh.

Ray gets shot.

Mick: Haircut?

On Dagobah

Garrick: Try to run so fast you break the time barrier.

Wally did, but when he did, he saw that Snart and Sara were in trouble.

Wally: No!

Wally returns to the present.

Garrick: What did you see?

Wally: My friends, they're in danger, I have to save them.

Garrick: You're training isn't complete, you're not strong enough.

Wally: I have to go, they need me.

Oliver: If you go, I can't help you.

Wally: I understand.

Wally leaves.

Oliver: He's our last hope.

Garrick: No, there is another.

Star City

John: Please, follow me.

John leads them to a room and they find Savitar waiting for them.

John: I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice.

Savitar takes them to the chamber.

Savitar: Is it operational?

Legion Officer: Yes.

Savitar: Test it on Snart.

Mick: No!

Mick starts attacking troopers. Snart manages to calm him down.

Grant: He's no good to me dead.

Savitar: We'll compensate you if he dies.

Snart: Wait.

Snart kisses Sara.

Sara: I love you.

Snart: I know.

Snart is frozen in carbonite.

Savitar: Is he alive?

John: Yes.

Savitar: Good, reset the trap for Wallace.

Legion Officer: Yes, sir.

Wally arrives and finds Savitar.

Savitar: Hello, Wallace.

They fight until Savitar cuts off his hand.

Savitar: Join me, Wallace, together we can end this and restore order to the galaxy.

Wally: I'll never join you.

Savitar: Oliver never told you what happened to your father, did he?

Wally: He told me you killed him.

Savitar: No, **_I_** am your father.

Wally: No, that's impossible, you just cut my fucking hand off.

Savitar: If you don't believe me, watch this video, this depicts how you were conceived.

Wally: Ew, I don't wanna see that.

He covers his eyes with his hand.

Wally: Oh shit, I forgot I only had one hand!

He falls.

Mick: How are you doing, Haircut?

Ray: Haircut, is this because of the wig I have on for some reason?

Mick: Oh, right, never called you that to your face.

Sara: I hope Snart's alright.

John saves them.

John: We need to leave, now.

Sara: Like we would ever trust you after what you've done.

Mick: Why shouldn't I kill you?

John: Because, without Snart you need someone to pilot the Waverider, I had it before him, I can fly it just as good as he can.

They save Wally and escape.

Wally: Why didn't you tell me, Oliver?

Oliver: It would've hurt you too much.

Wally: We'll get him back Sara, I promise.

Sara: I can only hope.

The End.


	7. EPISODE VI RETURN OF THE FLASH

EPISODE VI

RETURN OF THE FLASH

After he was defeated at the hands of Savitar, Wally West set out to complete his training. Leonard Snart is still held captive by Frank Bertinelli and resides in his stronghold on Tatooine, our heroes now set their sights on rescuing him...

Ray: I have a bad feeling about this.

Felicity: Good for you, now shut up.

Ray: Hey, I'm the one that they can understand, so you shut up.

Felicity: Whatever.

They enter Bertinelli's fortress.

Guard: Why are you here?

Ray: We have a message for Frank Bertinelli, he needs to view it himself.

They meet him.

Bertinelli: What is it that you have that you think I want.

Ray: A message from Wally West.

Wally: I brought you this message because you have a friend of mine, Leonard Snart, I want him back, at least long enough to pay his debt, you can take my droids as collateral...

Ray: Wait, what did he just say?

Wally: I've asked many people what you were like, they said you were intelligent, please take me up on my offer and avoid a pointless confrontation.

Bertinelli: No deal, take these droids.

Ray: We're doomed.

A bounty arrives, with Mick.

Bertinelli: Ah, the famous Mick Rory, what is your price for him?

Bounty Hunter: 40,000.

Bertinelli: 20.

The bounty hunter activates a thermal detonator and everyone scrambles for cover.

Bertinelli: I like you, you're fearless and inventive, I could use more people like you in my employ, 35.

Bounty Hunter: Deal.

Bertinelli: Take him.

Mick: I'll kill every last one of you!

They lock Mick up.

Later, in the night.

The bounty hunter frees Snart.

Snart: Why did you save me?

The bounty hunter takes off their helmet.

Sara: Cause I love you.

Snart: Sara.

They kiss.

Bertinelli sees them.

Bertinelli: Seize them!

Snart is locked up with Mick and Sara is now Bertinelli's slave.

Wally shows up.

Wally: Please listen to me Bertinelli, before we have to fight, release my friends and let us go.

Bertinelli: Yeah, no.

Wally falls through a trapdoor.

Bertinelli releases the Rancor.

Wally: She looks familiar.

Bertinelli: Her name is McSnurtle, we found her standing over a body that appeared to be her young. It was partially eaten.

Wally: Oh shit, I ate her offspring.

Sara: Why would you do that?

Wally: I was hungry and I was lost in the desert.

Bertinelli: Judging by the look on her face, she remembers you too.

(McSnurtle roars)

Wally ran around to the other side of her in the blink of an eye and started to close the door, she was caught under the door and she died.

HR Wells walks in

HR: Why, why would you do such a thing?

(HR starts sobbing)

Bertinelli takes them to the middle of nowhere.

Ray: You will be executed here.

Wally: This is your last chance, Frank, free us or die.

Wally, Snart, and Mick break free and start killing all of Bertinelli's men.

Grant Wilson starts shooting.

Mick: Grant Wilson.

Snart: Wilson, where?

He turns around and accidentally hits Grant's jetpack.

Grant: Oh, shit.

He falls into a pit and gets eaten.

Sara kills Bertinelli and they escape.

Wally goes to Dagobah.

Meanwhile, on the new Death Star.

The Emperor arrives.

Thawne: Rise, old friend. You still want Wally West to join us?

Savitar: Yes.

Thawne: We will only accomplish this together.

Now, back to Dagobah.

Garrick: The end is near for me, I can feel it.

Wally: You can't die now, this is when I need you most. Is Savitar my father?

Garrick: Yes, did he tell you?

Wally: Yes.

Garrick: That's unfortunate.

Wally: Because I know the truth now?

Garrick: No, because you weren't ready to know the truth, your training wasn't complete. You must confront him one more time.

Wally: Anything else I need to know?

Garrick: Depends, anything going on between you and Sara Lance?

Wally: No.

Garrick: You have a sibling.

Garrick dies.

Wally is about to leave when Oliver appears.

Wally: Garrick told me I had a sister, is it true?

Oliver: Yes. To protect you, we had you separated and hidden.

Wally: Who is she?

Oliver: You wouldn't expect it from first glance.

Wally: Sara?! Are you sure, that doesn't make any sense.

Oliver: Yes, I'm sure, I pulled her out of your mother myself, why is that so hard to get. Your mother asked me the same thing when she first saw her.

Wally: Well, it's unexpected because look at us, we look nothing alike.

Oliver: You're fraternal twins, you came from to different fertilized eggs.

Wally: Okay, don't need the whole explanation.

Oliver: You're exactly like your mother, you know that?

Back at the rebel base.

Commander: They're rebuilding the Death Star above a planet called Endor, we need to move quickly.

Wally, Sara, Snart, and Mick go to Endor.

Snart: I can't believe we got past them.

Wally: Stay quiet and careful.

Wally and Sara get some speeders and try to evade some troopers that are following them.

They're all captured by Ewoks.

Snart: Hey, I had a stuffed animal that looked like them when you was a kid. Uh-oh.

Flashback:

Snart (ten years old): Wow, this is an adorable little guy. What's this?

There was a little tag on it that said "made on Endor."

Flashback ends:

Snart: Oh shit!

The Ewoks begin to worship Ray.

Ray: Finally, people that respect me!

Wally: What are they going to do with us?

Ray: They're going to cook and eat you.

Wally: Now I know how that baby Rancor felt.

Sara: What are you guys doing, these are my friends, Ray, do something.

Ray convinces the Ewoks to release them.

Wally: Sara, do you remember your mother?

Sara: Only that she died when I was young, why do you ask.

Wally: Savitar is my father, he's yours too.

Sara: Wow.

Wally: I have to confront him.

Wally leaves to confront him and Savitar turns him over to Thawne.

Everyone else takes the outpost.

On the new Death Star.

Wally meets Thawne.

Thawne: Finally, we meet in person, Mr. West.

Wally: I'll never join you, Thawne.

Thawne: Unfortunately, the battle station will be very heavily protected by the time the fleet arrives.

The Stormtroopers temporarily retake the outpost.

The Ewoks come to their aid.

Stormtroopers: I can't believe I'm getting the crap beaten out of me by teddy bears.

Snart almost has the door reopened but Sara gets hurt.

Snart: Are you okay?

Sara: I'm fine.

Stormtrooper: Hands up, turn around.

Sara gets her blaster out.

Snart: I love you.

Sara: I know.

Sara kills the Stormtroopers.

Wally attacks Thawne but Savitar saves him and fights Wally, Wally somehow wins.

They plant explosives and destroy the shield generator.

Thawne: Good work, kill him.

Savitar: Do it, take my place.

Wally: No, I'm a hero, like my father before me.

Thawne: Disappointing.

Thawne hits Wally with a bolt of lightning and is about to kill him.

Wally: Dad, please, save me, it's not too late.

Savitar: Wait, remember Hunter Zolomon?

Thawne: Why?

Savitar: When I killed him, the speed force turned him into their enforcer, now he goes around killing rogue speedsters at the end of their time. I was also surprised to learn that you are from the future.

Thawne: What does that have to do with anything?

Savitar: Your ancestor from this time period is Eddie Thawne, correct?

Thawne: Eddie Thawne was on Alderaan when the Death Star destroyed it, you shouldn't even exist, he's on his way here now.

Black Flash: RAAAAAAAAWR

Thawne: No!

Thawne tries to run, but Savitar grabs him and turns him to face Zolomon.

Thawne: If I'm going down, you're going with me.

Thawne vibrates his hand through Savitar's chest, fatally wounding him.

Zolomon attacks Thawne.

Thawne starts deteriorating.

Thawne: Noooooooooo!

Wally: Are you alright?

Savitar: I'm dying. Take my helmet off, so I can see you with my own eyes.

Wally removes his helmet to reveal a scarred face, but thanks to the speed force, he didn't age that much.

Barry: Your mother would be proud of you, just as I am.

Barry dies.

After they leave, John destroys the Death Star.

Snart: I'm sure Wally made it out okay.

Sara: I know he did.

Snart: You love him?

Sara: Yes, but not like that, he's my brother.

Snart: Are you sure?

Sara: Yeah, I had them do a comparison of our DNA, we're twins.

Snart: I don't see the relation.

Sara: We're fraternal twins, we came from two separate fertilized eggs.

Oliver: Finally, someone in that family understands.

Wally takes his body back and cremated it.

During the party, the ghosts of Barry, Oliver, and Garrick appear and look on him and his friends with joy and hope.

The End


End file.
